Relaxation
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 24 Shower/Bath. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Relaxation

Day 24. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances | **Shower/Bath**

Fandom: Shadowhunters

Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

Tags: shower sex, bath sex, hand job, praise kink, Dom/sub, Dom Magnus, sub Alec, anal fingering

Alec sighed heavily as he rested his forehead against the cool tiled surface of the large, lusciously shower that was in Magnus' bathroom. The water was flowing down his body, soothing his sore muscles from the intense week of training, patrols and general stress that came from being the Head of the Institute. Alec knew he had to wash but his limbs didn't want to cooperate so he just stood there under the spray of warm water.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus' voice was sooth and washed over Alec better than the water from the rain head shower was. "What am I to do with you?"

Magnus' arms wrapped around Alec from behind, naked wet bodies pressing together under the spray of the water. Alec sighed again and leaned back against his boyfriend, letting Magnus take his weight and relaxed into the soft kisses Magnus was leaving up and down his neck.

"You're so stressed Alexander, I have an idea that will help de-stress you." Magnus suggested as he smoothed his right hand down Alec's stomach to rest on his hip.

"I know what your ideas for de-stressing are Magnus, but right now I think that would be good." Alec chuckled as he twisted his head to kiss his Warlock.

"My idea's for de-stressing are always good," Magnus bit Alec's ear playfully before placing both of his hands on Alec's hipbones.

"Turn around darling and if you can manage it, grip the shower head for me?" Magnus' voice was low and made Alec's head loll to the side a bit before he let Magnus twist him around so his back was to the cool tiles of the stall. Alec lifted his heavy arms up and managed to curl his fingers around the rod connecting the showerhead to the wall and held onto it tightly.

"Such a good boy for me, honestly Alexander you're perfect." Magnus crooned as he dragged his painted nails down Alec's chest and rested one hand possessively on the Shadowhunter's hip and the other one curled around Alec's hardening erection.

Alec couldn't stop the keen that fell from his mouth at the first drag of Magnus' hand over his length. Magnus smiled at the sight of Alec starting to relax and give into his own pleasure. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's and their eyes met, the steam of hot water floating around their pressed bodies as Magnus stroked Alec.

"You're so good Alexander, so good for me." Magnus breathed out and was glad when Alec didn't blush and look away like he used to do, instead he just let his lips turn upwards and eyes stayed on Magnus'.

"Magnus," Alec breathed out and leaned forward just enough to kiss his boyfriend, hips pushing up into Magnus' hand. Alec stilled when Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's hip to keep him in place and nipped at his lower lip.

"No moving darling," Magnus breathed out when their lips parted briefly.

"Okay, yes I can do that," Alec agreed as his eyes closed and head tipped back allowing Magnus to bit and suck at his neck. Magnus smiled at the silent submission from his angel and tightened his fingers around Alec's erect cock and sped up his movements. He could feel Alec trembling under his hands and he twisted his wrist just so and could see the moment Alec fully let go.

"Magnus," Alec moaned out as he felt his hands slip from the rod above his head and was only being held up by the wall and Magnus pressing at his front, hand working him through his orgasm. The water washing away his cum and their combined sweat, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder as he slowly regained his breath, Magnus' hand moved from his hip to his hair and was carding his fingers through his dark locks.

"How about we take a bath mm? Let our muscles soak in the warmth?" Magnus suggested and Alec was too out of it to complain so he just slowly nodded against Magnus' wet shoulder.

"I've got you darling," Magnus promised as he snapped his fingers, the shower shut off and the deep soaker tub next to the stall was filled with warm water and soft bubbles drifting across the surface of the water.

Magnus didn't need to admit that he used just a bit of his magic to ensure he could lift and carry Alexander without any slips or falls.

"There we go, feels nice right?" Magnus asked as he and Magnus settled into the tub. Alec was still pressed against Magnus' front, but settled between the Warlock's spread legs and ear pressed to Magnus' chest as he breathed deeply.

"Yes," Alec murmured as Magnus drew absent designs over his exposed skin and Alec pressed little kisses to his lover as he slowly regained his senses from his orgasm.

"I don't break out the bubbles just for anyone darling," Magnus teased. He allowed Alec to shift around until the two were forehead to forehead again and Alec's hands on his shoulders.

"I appreciate it love," Alec breathed as he tilted his chin just enough to press their lips together, parting his lips for Magnus' tongue. Magnus hummed happily, he could never get enough of kissing his Alexander, he smoothed his soapy hands down Alec' sides and pressed his hands firmer against Alec's skin when he caressed the swell of Alec's ass and dragged his fingers between the perky ass cheeks, brushing over Alec's hole.

"Magnus," Alec broke the kiss to let out a soft whine as Magnus circled his hole teasingly.

"Relax darling, I know how much you like this." Magnus pressed the tip of his wet finger past the ring of muscles back there causing Alec to mewl and drop his head down onto Magnus' shoulder. Alec curled one arm around Magnus' shoulders and let his other arm hang down the back of the tub behind them.

"It feels good does it not my darling?" Magnus smiled as he eased his finger fully into Alec's tight passage.

"Yes, feels so good." Alec sighed as his hips rocked back against Magnus' finger before stilling when Magnus gripped his hip like he did in the shower.

"Let me do the work right now okay love," Magnus reminded as he hooked his finger just so causing Alec to keen and shudder against him. Magnus was pleased when his second finger slipped into Alec with ease and he spread them in the way he knew his Alexander adored.

"Magnus," Alec let out a breathless cry of his lover's name as he closed his eyes and buried his face against Magnus' neck, his cock hard between his legs again.

"One more for tonight I think, one more and you'll get the rest you need darling." Magnus said as he moved his hand up from Alec's hip to stroke through Alec's hair.

"Okay," Alec sighed as he relaxed further against Magnus and let out a low moan when Magnus pressed against his prostate in a way that made his vision grey out at the edges.

"You're still tense darling, let go for me Alexander." Magnus let some of his magic pulse into Alec's body and felt Alec slump against him fully with a soft whimper. Magnus pressed some of his own magic against Alec's prostate and smiled when Alec cried out and hips bucked and hole clenched around his fingers. Magnus felt Alec's cock jerk against his hip as it released streams of cum as the Shadowhunter's second orgasm washed over him. Magnus slipped out his fingers and snapped them so both of them were clean of Alec's release.

"Do you want to stay here for a while love?" Magnus asked as he used his magic to warm the water again.

"Sounds good, love you." Alec slurred his words again as his eyes fluttered shut and his whole body shut down in relaxation.

"I love you too darling," Magnus smiled as he nuzzled Alec's head.


End file.
